Dinner with the Muddlefoots
by fatesvoice529
Summary: Drake and the Muddlefoots. What's the world coming to?


dinner  
undefined  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
reflect.com  
  
  
  
  
Comments can be sent to blessed_protector@yahoo.com  
  
Dinner with the Muddlefoot's  
By:Dawn Powell  
  
"Gosalyn, how in the world did I let you convince me into having Christmas   
dinner with the Muddlefoot's? And in my own home no less." Drake Mallard   
asked his daughter while he put the finishing touches to the dining room   
table.  
  
From above him he could hear Gosalyn's muffled voice yell back at him,   
"Gee, Dad I don't know. Maybe you decided to do it out of the kindness of   
your heart, Or maybe it's that I have you wrapped around my little finger?   
Take your pick."  
  
Drake didn't even bother answering that one, he knew exactly which one it   
was. Gosalyn had gotten it on the second try. Ever since she'd come into   
his life those few short months ago, Gosalyn had Drake wrapped around her   
finger. He never could deny her anything and they both knew it. Instead he   
said, "How are you coming with that dress? Have you got it on yet?" As a   
sort of revenge for inviting the Muddlefoot's over for dinner without   
asking him first, Drake bought Gosalyn a dress telling her she had to wear   
it. Drake himself was dressed in a suit and tie.  
  
Upstairs in her room Gosalyn stared at herself in the mirror. From head to   
toe she was in a green that matched her eyes. She couldn't believe that   
her dad would do this to her. He knew she hated dressing up and what did   
he do? Went out and bought her a dress. Just because she invited the   
neighbors for dinner. It wasn't her fault that he couldn't stand them.   
Besides it wasn't like she had all the supervillians in St. Canard come   
over for dinner. But the very thought of her dad trying to have a   
conversation with Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot did bring a smile to her   
face. At last she decided that having to wear a dress was worth it. She   
took one last glance in the mirror to make sure she was proper enough for   
her dad. The last thing she wanted was for him to say that she had to   
start all over getting ready. It took her long enough the first time. When   
she was satisfied with her appearance she flew out the door and down the   
stairs to the dining room.  
  
Gosalyn didn't find Drake in there like she had expected Instead he was   
found in the kitchen putting dinner rolls in a basket. When she saw him   
standing there she decided that this was the perfect opportunity to bring   
up Christmas gifts. Gosalyn thought if she could get him talking about it   
then there was the possibility that he would let her open her gifts that   
night instead of waiting until morning.  
  
With her usual flare she came bursting through the kitchen door and   
started right in, "You know, Dad, that this is the season of sharing,   
don't you?"  
  
Drake was so busy with trying to get things together that he didn't really   
pay attention to what Gosalyn was saying, "What was that, honey? I didn't   
quite catch what you said."  
  
Gosalyn sighed. She was already used to Drake missing what goes on around   
him. She knew it wasn't on purpose. It was only that he got preoccupied   
with his work and everything else just fades into the background. She   
tried it again. "I asked you if you knew this was the season of sharing?"   
  
"Of course I do. Everyone knows that, Gos. So what about it?"   
  
This was her big chance. "Well, I was thinking. Since this is the time of   
sharing then how about you-."   
  
He interrupted her. Drake knew where this was going. "Gosalyn, I'm gong to   
tell you the exact same thing I've been telling you all week. You are not   
going to open your gifts early. It won't hurt you to wait one more day."  
  
"But-" She tried to voice a protest, but again he interrupted her.   
  
"You heard me, young lady. I'm not going to change my mind about it so   
don't bother trying." He turned his back to her and grabbed the basket of   
rolls. Handing her the basket he said, "Here, go take these to the table.   
Then go take a seat on the couch. That way you shouldn't get your dress   
dirty. It wouldn't look good if you did that before our guest arrived, now   
would it?" He gently turned her around and just as gently shoved her out   
the door that connected the kitchen from the rest of the house.   
  
As she walked away he could hear her start mimicking him, "That way you   
shouldn't get your dress dirty. It wouldn't look good if you did that   
before our guest arrived, now would it? Sheesh, Dad, I just tried to be   
friendly with these people. No need to get all bent out of shape about   
it." As Drake turned back to the kitchen a fond smile curled his lips. He   
could remember acting exactly the same way towards his parents the night   
before Christmas. Always trying to get them to let his older sister and   
him open their gifts early. It never worked though, but that didn't stop   
them.  
  
Gosalyn wasn't really mad at her dad. She could remember asking her   
Grandfather the same thing when she was with him and asking Drake it just   
seemed right. As she thought this a smile of her own came to her lips.  
  
Just as she was setting down the rolls the doorbell rang. A quick glance   
at the clock told her that their company was right on time for once.   
*Binkie probably had a hand in that.* She thought. Out loud she yelled to   
her dad, "I'll get it!" and ran for the door. Before opening it though she   
paused to smooth out a wrinkle in her dress and to tuck a stray piece of   
hair behind her ear. When she felt like she was ready she pasted a big   
smile on her face and opened the door.  
  
Using some of the manners her Grandfather taught her and what Drake had   
been making her practice all week, Gosalyn greeted their guests. "Good   
evening, Mr. and Mrs. Muddlefoot, Honker and Tank. May I take your coats?"   
The Muddlefoot's stood in silence for a minute before handing over their   
coats. They were amazed that she was being so polite. Well, three out of   
the four were amazed. Tank was too busy wondering when dinner was so they   
could get out of there.  
  
Binkie was the first to speak. "Why, Gosalyn, don't you look like a proper   
young lady. And your manners have improved."  
  
It was all Gosalyn could do to keep from saying something smart back at   
her. Swallowing the comment she was about to make, she said instead,   
"Thank you, Mrs. Muddlefoot. I've been practicing. Now if you would like,   
you can have a seat in the living room and I'll tell my father your here."   
Turning to Honker she asked. "Honker, would you like to help me put these   
in my dad's room?" She needed a break from being polite and also a word   
with her friend.  
  
"Uh...Uh... Sure." She handed him part of the coats and lead the way   
upstairs. Once they were out of ear shot Gosalyn started in complaining   
about having to wear a dress and how her dad was being completely unfair   
about the presents.  
  
"But, Gosalyn. It's tradition to open your gifts on Christmas morning."  
  
"Honker, I know it's a tradition. It's a stupid one, though. He could at   
least let me open one. Dad even threatened me. Can you believe that?" They   
had reached Drake's room by then and Gosalyn opened the door and threw her   
armload of coats in, then Honker's. Both just barely made it to the bed.  
  
His eyes widened in fear. He didn't think Drake would ever do something to   
Gosalyn, but one never knew. "What did he threaten you with?"   
  
"He told me that if I didn't behave myself tonight that I would have to   
wait until evening to open my gifts. That's why I've been so polite   
towards your folks. No offense, Honk."  
  
He was used to Gosalyn's brashness, so he didn't take any offense to what   
she said. "None taken. I'm just glad he wouldn't do anything to cause you   
harm."  
  
Gosalyn sighed, "I guess we should get down there and tell dad that you   
guys are here. Come on, Honk." She left the room and headed downstairs   
with Honker in tow.  
  
When they got down there they caught the sound of a voice coming from the   
kitchen. It was Drake's. Gosalyn and Honker peeked their heads and found   
Drake having a conversation with himself. They started to silently   
chuckle. Finally Gosalyn cleared her throat, trying to get Drake's   
attention. Drake let out a yelp. "Gosalyn, you shouldn't do that to a   
person. You might give them a heart attack. Oh hi, Honker. I see that you   
made it on time." They made their way in to the small kitchen with Drake.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Mallard. Um. I think I'm going to go back out there and make   
sure Tank isn't messing with anything."  
  
"OK. I'll be out in a few minutes. I think my dad wants to remind me of   
something." Honker left, quietly shutting the door behind him. "So what   
did you want to tell me?"  
  
"How did you know I wanted to say something to you?"  
  
"I recognized that look in your eyes. So spill it. What's up?" A look of   
fear passed over Drake's face. It was brief, but long enough for Gosalyn   
to catch it. "What's wrong. Dad?"  
  
He sighed. This girl was too smart for her own good. "It's-it's that I'm   
not used to being around people like this. Blame it on being locked up in   
that tower for so long. I know it's just the Muddlefoot's, but still. What   
do I say to them? What if something comes up, like a crime?"  
  
Gosalyn smiled. She knew exactly how he felt. She had those same fears   
when a certain duck came into her life and adopted her. "Dad, just be   
yourself. Wait. I should have put that better. I meant it when I said   
behave yourself, but I also should have said behave yourself. I know you   
don't exactly get along with them and this isn't your idea of a good time,   
but they're here and they are our guest. So live with it. It's only for a   
couple of hours. And as for the crime part if something happens, which I   
doubt will, we'll think of something then."  
  
Drake smiled and ruffled her hair. "How did you get so smart?"  
  
"I got it from my dad. Now come on before Mrs. Muddlefoot decides you need   
some help in here."  
  
"OK. OK. I'm coming. I just wish LP was here."  
  
"Me, too. But he won't be back for a couple of days. He wanted to see his   
family for the holiday's. So, I guess we'll have to put up the   
Muddlefoot's on our own." She grabbed a hold of Drake's arm and start   
pulling him towards the door.  
  
"You know, Gosalyn, I am perfectly capable of walking. You don't need to   
pull me around like this."  
  
"I know, Dad, but you weren't moving fast enough. I could hear Binkie say   
that she should come in and see if you needed any help."  
  
Now it was Gosalyn's turn to be pulled. "You should have said that sooner.   
Come on. I don't want her in my kitchen." Gosalyn was right. Binkie was   
just about to walk through the door when Drake burst through it with   
Gosalyn in tow. The door smacked Binkie right on the bill. "Ouch." She   
said rubbing her bill. "You know, Mr. Mallard, it's not polite to be   
barging through doors like that."  
  
Drake sound exasperated when he said, "I know, Mrs. Muddlefoot and I'm   
sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to be on the other side like that. How   
about we gather everyone up and head for the table. The food's done."  
  
"Alright." She lead the way while Drake and Gosalyn followed behind. When   
they reached the living room Drake was dismayed to see Tank had his dirty   
shoes all over his nice clean table. It took all his will not to start   
yelling. Instead he said, "Dinner's ready."  
  
Tank ran for the dinning room and everyone else went at a slower pace.   
"Come on. I'm hungry, bring on the food." He yelled when he got to the   
table and plopped himself down at the head of the table.  
  
Drake whispered to Gosalyn, "That boy has the manners of an ape." Gosalyn   
just giggled. Once they reached the table Drake had everyone sit down   
while he brought out the turkey. Everything else was already on the table.  
  
"Herb, would you like to do the honor of carving the bird?" Drake asked   
passing the knife over. Privately he thought that he could do a better job   
at it, but he did make a promise to Gosalyn to behave himself. He should   
at least try to keep it.  
  
"Sure, Drakester." He took the knife and started cutting it. Just as he   
was making the first slice Gosalyn let out a silent gasp and ran from the   
table. Drake looked after her in surprise and started to get up to follow   
her when the phone rang."Excuse me. I'll be right back. Go ahead and start   
eating." He got up from the table and went back into the living room to   
answer the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Dad, there's someone at the Muddlefoot's!" It was Gosalyn calling from   
his bedroom.  
  
Drake lowered his voice to almost a whisper, "Gosalyn, is that you?"  
  
Gosalyn rolled her eyes. For as someone as smart as her dad, sometimes he   
can be really dense. "Duh! Of course it's me. Who else would be calling   
you dad? Nevermind that. Someone's at the Muddlefoot's!"  
  
"I heard you the first time, Gos. Now what's this about someone at the   
Muddlefoot's?"  
  
"There's some guy climbing all over the Muddlefoot's roof. What I saw of   
him downstairs it looked like they were taking Mr. Muddlefoot's light   
bulbs. You and I both know that can be only one person."  
  
This time they both whispered, "Megavolt." Drake didn't know whether to   
thank his lucky stars or curse them. He wanted to thank them because it   
got him out of having dinner with the Muddlefoot's, but the cursing part   
was that it was Megavolt that he would be fighting. He was part of a group   
calling themselves the Fearsome Five. They were five of the meanest   
villains in St. Canard and Darkwing knew them all.  
  
"Alright. I have a spare costume in my closet. I can make up some excuse   
about having some problems at work and that they need my help. I can then   
sneak back upstairs and put it on. Can you distract them long enough so   
they won't notice anything going on outside?"  
  
"Sure, Dad, but how are you going to get out without them seeing you?"  
  
"I'll go out the window. I can use my grappling hook on my gun and swing   
over."  
  
"OK, Dad. Just be careful."  
  
"I will, honey. Just don't go outside for a little while and try to keep   
the Muddlefoot's here. I don't want them to get hurt. You better get down   
here soon before they think something's up. But I doubt that's likely." In   
a hushed tone he said, "Hang up now and come on down. I'll keep talking."  
  
"OK, Dad. Bye." She hung up and started heading for the stairs. When she   
reached the bottom she could see her dad still with the phone in his   
hands. She caught a few words and smiled when she realized what a good   
actor her dad was. He sounded as if he was arguing with someone.  
  
Drake saw Gosalyn go past him out of the corner of his eye. He was proud   
of the way she was handling all of this. For once she didn't ask to go   
with him. Now he just hoped she would stay in like he told her to.  
  
After waiting a few minutes longer he said, "Good-bye," and hung up the   
phone. He was pretty pleased with his performance and hoped that it fooled   
those in the dinning room. Time to set the next part of his plan into   
action.  
  
Calmly he walked back into the dinning room and informed his guest that he   
had just been called into work. Some company was having problems with one   
of their computers and needed his help in fixing it. Everyone, except   
Honker and Gosalyn, believed him. Both knew of his secret identity and   
they knew what was going on. Well, Gosalyn did, Honker would learn of it   
later.  
  
"Just go ahead and eat before it all gets cold. I'll be back in a little   
while. Gosalyn, don't worry about cleaning up, I'll get to it when I get   
home. Bye, everyone and sorry for leaving so early." He turned and left.  
  
When he reached the front door he opened it like he was leaving, but   
instead of walking through it he shut it and snuck up to his room. Quickly   
he changed his clothes and put them in a big dropping them out the window.   
Then he climbed through the window. After careful consideration of where   
to aim for, he shot off his grappling hook and gave the connecting rope a   
tug to make sure it was secure. Satisfied that it would hold him, he   
grabbed hold of it and started slowly going across.  
  
Where the rope was placed would land Darkwing just under where Megavolt   
was carefully untwisting the Muddlefoot's Christmas lights. Every once in   
awhile he would start talking to one. Asking if it wanted to go home with   
him for the holiday's. Darkwing kept shaking his head and thinking, 'I   
think this guy is the one with the loose light bulb.'  
  
Finally, Darkwing reached the point where he would could grab hold of the   
roof and pull himself up. From where he was at he could see Gosalyn and   
the Muddlefoot's enjoying the dinner he had slaved for all afternoon.   
Sometimes being a hero really stunk. He would never get to have a normal   
life. He always had to worry about someone committing a crime and of some   
innocent possibly getting hurt in the process. But truth be told he   
wouldn't give it up for anything. Well, almost anything. If it was between   
that or Gosalyn, he would choose Gosalyn any day.  
  
There were other times when being a hero was the best. Those were when he   
did save the city and those in it. Or in times like these when he missed   
doing something with the Muddlefoot's.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from the scene below he turned back the problem at   
hand, Megavolt. By now he was on the other side of the roof getting ready   
to leave. If he was going to do something it had to be now.  
  
Quickly he crawled until he was close enough to throw a smoke bomb and   
make his usual dramatic appearance.  
  
"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the credit card that   
refuses to work. I am Darrrkkkwwwiiinggg Duck."  
  
As to be expected Megavolt was not a happy camper. "Don't you have   
something else to do? Like get a life?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I was trying to, but someone decided to do some late   
Christmas shopping. Come on, let's get this over with." Darkwing crouched   
down in preparation for the upcoming battle.  
  
"Alright Duck, let's go." He charged up his gloves. Megavolt let loose a   
blast of electricity in Darkwing's direction only to find that he wasn't   
there. "Hey! Where'd you go?" Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun   
around and let go another round of electricity. This time Darkwing wasn't   
prepared and was hit in the chest.  
  
He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, stunned by the blast.   
Megavolt was ecstatic. He finally killed Darkwing. Then he made a mistake.   
He went up to Darkwing and started poking him, seeing if he was really   
dead. That was when Darkwing made his move. He grabbed a hold of   
Megavolt's arm and flipped him over. "Give it up, Sparky. You know I'm   
going to win. Let's save time and you give up."  
  
Now Megavolt was confused. "How? How could you be alive? I killed you.   
There was no way you could have survived that."  
  
"You should check your batteries more often, Sparky. I think you're   
running a little low."  
  
He checked his charger. That Darkwing Dweeb was right, his power supply   
was almost gone. "No!!!! That's not possible. I charged before I left. How   
can this be? I have to get out of here." He looked for a way to escape;   
finding that he had three paths available. Megavolt turned around and   
started sprinting.  
  
Darkwing's eyes went wide. After getting blasted by a bolt of electricity   
that should have killed him there was no way he was going to let this   
villain get away. At top speed he went after Megavolt. About a half way   
there his foot slid out from under him and he went crashing into his   
archenemy, knocking him down like a bowling ball to a pin.  
  
They both fell off the side of the building onto a snow pile. For a few   
moments they laid side-by-side, still as death. Then slowly Megavolt sat   
up and checked himself for injuries. Finding none, he finished getting up   
and was all set to escape when he felt a shock go through him. Some of the   
snow had melted and got into his battery shorted it out.  
  
During this time, Darkwing was attempting to get off the ground. It seemed   
like every time he tried his right arm would collapse from under him,   
causing him to fall back to the ground. That was when he realized he had   
broken it in the fall. This would make it difficult in catching Megavolt.   
After a few tried he managed to get into a sitting position, but he still   
couldn't seem to get to his feet.  
  
While trying to decide what to do next, Darkwing heard a crackling noise   
and saw something hit the ground. Looking over, he saw Megavolt collapsed   
on the ground with a wisp of smoke coming off him. 'Looks like it won't be   
so hard after all.' he thought, smiling. Out loud he said, "OK, Megavolt,   
this is it. I'm taking you in." Pulling out the rope he used with the   
grappling hook, he quickly tied up Megavolt.  
  
Then Darkwing remember that he didn't have the Ratcatcher and wasn't a way   
to call in the police to take Megavolt away; unless he did it from his   
house. How could he do that if the Muddlefoot's were there? They'd get   
suspicious if Drake called the police. That was when he decided that he   
needed to do it as Darkwing Duck.  
  
Scooting up next to the house, he used the wall as a brace and pulled   
himself up. After making sure Megavolt wasn't going to be going anywhere   
he walked over to his house feeling a little foolish for having to rang   
his own doorbell. Of course there was only three people that would know   
that he lived here and two of those people were in there. The other was in   
a different city, so he wouldn't give anything away.  
  
Using the using the injured arm to hide the scorch marks on his jacket, he   
rang the bell with his good one. Ding! Dong! From inside he could hear   
Gosalyn yell, "I'll get it!" Like she did just a half an hour ago. Was it   
really only a half an hour? To Darkwing it seemed ages ago. Then Gosalyn   
opened the door, "Darkwing Duck! What are you doing here?" He had to give   
her credit, she did sound surprised.  
  
"I was wondering if I may use your phone?" He gave her a smile and wink,   
indicating that he caught Megavolt.  
  
"Uh, sure. Come on in. I'll show you were it's at." Under her breath she   
asked, "What happened to your arm?" He was cradling it against his body.  
  
In the same low tones he told her that he would explain later, that right   
then he would need to use the phone. Gosalyn nodded her understanding and   
held the door open. Carefully he made his way in, completely aware that   
the Muddlefoot's were watching the exchange. "I didn't know you had guest.   
I'll make this quick." She lead him into the living room to use the phone.  
  
Quickly he called up the police, told him who he was and that he had   
caught Megavolt. He gave them the address to the Muddlefoot's and told   
them that he would be outside waiting for them. When he was done he went   
back to the door and found Gosalyn waiting for him. "How much longer do   
you think it will take before they leave?"  
  
"I don't know. The food's almost gone. Tank saw to that. Um...I would say   
maybe another half hour or an hour. It depends on if Drake comes back."   
Pausing for a moment to lick her lips, she continued. "I had to do some   
fast talking about your "job." I had to tell them you own your own   
business as a computer repair guy. I hope you don't mind, but Mrs.   
Muddlefoot was getting nosy and I had to tell her something."  
  
"No, you did just fine. Actually you did me a favor. Now they won't ask   
about my not leaving at a regular time each morning. Thanks, Gos. Now I   
better get back next door before Sparky wakes up. He got a little charge   
from the snow and it knocked him out. I'll be back in a little bit."  
  
"OK, Dad. Hurry. I don't think I can distract them for much longer. Maybe   
I'll get Mr. Muddlefoot to us stories. That should do it." They exchanged   
good-byes and Darkwing left.  
  
Gosalyn sighed. She had the feeling that this was going to be a long   
night. Pushing off the door she went back to the mess that was once the   
dinning room and the people in it.  
  
Meanwhile Darkwing made his way back over to the Muddlefoot's and his   
prisoner. As he reached the place where Megavolt was laying he heard the   
sound of sirens heading their way. He was glad that they came on such   
short notice. He didn't tell Gosalyn what happened because she had enough   
to worry about and it didn't seem that bad. At most a sprain. Then as the   
adrenaline that kept him going and the pain away wore off, it began to   
throb. He knew from experience that his arm was broken, not sprained.  
  
As the cops pulled up and got out of their cars Darkwing slipped away into   
the night. He did his job and now it was the cops turn to do theirs. Just   
before he did though he took a quick peek into his dining room window and   
was dismayed that the Muddlefoot's had spotted him. He could hear Herb   
exclaim, "Look! Look! It's Darkwing Duck." And with a weary wave of his   
hand and the drop of a smoke bomb he was gone again.  
  
Inside the house Gosalyn was trying to get things calmed down and their   
attention away from the window. She had also seen Darkwing and was worried   
about Mr. Muddlefoot charging out there and getting hurt. "Are you sure   
you saw Darkwing Duck, Mr. Muddlefoot? It could have just been a shadow."   
That seemed to do the trick. His eyes that were once held the look of   
excitement turned one of confusion.  
  
"I guess you're right, Gosalyn. It could have just been my eyes playing   
tricks on me. Now what was I saying before? Oh yeah. And this lady   
asked...." He went back to telling the story he had been working on before   
Darkwing made an appearance. Gosalyn tried to look interested but all she   
could think of was, 'You owe me big time for this, Dad.' But not far   
behind that one were thoughts that involved the feelings of worry and   
excitement. Megavolt was off the street and Darkwing was safe, but what   
really happened up there? She had to put those thoughts aside until a   
later time. A time when she and her dad would be alone.  
  
Darkwing waited until the police were gone and everything quieted back   
down before he went into his garage and changed back into his Drake garb,   
being careful not to bump his arm on anything. Before he made his way for   
the front door he took another peek into the dining room, this time being   
careful not to be seen. Happy that they were all back at the table and   
listening to one of Herb's boring stories; he crept close to the ground   
until he reached the corner of the house. Then he casually walked up the   
front sidewalk to the steps.  
  
While Drake was walking a plan formed in his mind. He knew how he could   
get rid of the Muddlefoot's. He'd carefully fall off one of the steps and   
act like he broke his arm. That way he could kill two birds with one   
stone. Drake smiled as he put the plan into action.  
  
First came the falling part. So he wouldn't do anymore damage to his arm   
he made sure he landed on his back when he fell, all the while making as   
much noise as he could without it sounding fake. Once that was   
accomplished he sat up and waited for them to come running. It didn't take   
long.  
  
Gosalyn was the first one there. "Dad! What happened? Are you OK?" He   
realized while he listened to her that the fear he heard in her voice   
wasn't fake. She was really worried about him.  
  
"I'm alright. But, I think I broke my arm."  
  
This time Binkie was the one that showed her concern. "Oh dear. I knew   
these steps weren't very safe. You should get these taken care of soon,   
Mr. Mallard. But first we need to get you to the hospital."  
  
"Come on, Drake. Let me help you up." Herb grabbed him around the waist   
and hoisted him to his feet. When he did this he accidentally jarred   
Drake's arm and he let out a howl of pain. "Hee, Hee. Sorry about that   
Drakester. I'll try to be a little more careful next time." If Drake had   
it his way, Herb Muddlefoot would never come near him again.  
  
Gritting his teeth against the pain shooting up his arm he told the   
Muddlefoot's that he really should be getting to the hospital. Binkie   
offered to drive him, but he declined; claiming that it was too much   
trouble. "Nonsense. Herb can drive you there. It wouldn't be any trouble   
at all, would it, Herb?"  
  
"Heck, no. Let me go get the car and I'll take you to the hospital.   
Gosalyn can stay with us until you get all patched up." Drake didn't like   
the idea of riding in a car with Herb, even if it was only for a few   
minutes. If he was going to do this it would be on his own terms.  
  
"Alright, Herb. But I want Gosalyn to come with me. She has the tendency   
to get into trouble. I want to keep an eye on her myself." From the left   
he could hear Gos say, "Hey! It's not my fault if trouble always finds   
me." Herb thought for a minute and said, "OK. Let me go get the car."  
  
"Well, I hope you and Gosalyn have a Merry Christmas."  
  
"You too, Mrs. Muddlefoot." Drake said with some feeling.  
  
Meanwhile Gosalyn and Honker were saying thier own good-byes. "Do you   
think your dad's going to let my dad stay with you while he gets his arm   
set?"  
  
Goslayn shook her head, "No, I don't. Knowing my dad, as soon as we get   
out of the car he's going to tell your dad that we'll take a taxi home."  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Then there was a beep from the horn. "Well, gotta go. I'll   
talk to you later and tell you what happened. Dad, still has to tell me   
the whole story. See ya." She turned and followed her dad to the car.   
Honker shook his head and smiled. One of these days those two were going   
to learn that no matter what they have friends next door.  
  
An hour later Drake and Gosalyn found themselves back home, where they   
were trying to straighten up the house. The break ended up being a clean   
one and after putting it in a cast the doctors told him he could go home.   
Drake had done exactly what Gosalyn said he would. He sent Herb home and   
he and Gosalyn took a taxi. For awhile there it didn't look like Herb was   
going to do it, but finally he broke down and left.  
  
When they decided that they were too tired to do anymore they sat on the   
couch with two cups of hot cocoa and Drake told her exactly what happened   
that night.  
  
  
  
Finis  
  
  
Copyright 1999 Dawn Powell  
  
OK, I know I could have added more, but the Drake was telling me to give   
it a rest before I put him through anymore torture, and I couldn't say no   
to him. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Now I'll quit   
babbling. Oh, and one more thing. I don't own these characters, they   
belong to the people at Disney. Now I don't have to worry about them suing   
me. At least I hope they don't. 


End file.
